Meet the Parents
by Chibijac
Summary: AU. A missing chapter to Twists of Fate. Tsubaki takes Black Star to meet her family. So much can happen in a single visit. Some lemony lime stuff. *ONESHOT*


Meet the Parents

Author's Note: This is a part of Twists of Fate. I never bothered to write it in a chapter or as a separate chapter for reasons I honestly can't explain. Laziness maybe? Who knows. BUT you can consider this as an Omake, maybe missing chapter, of Twists of Fate.

Tsubaki takes Black Star to Japan to meet her parents. An ex gang member with a god complex, what could be better!

Disclaimer: Still not owning Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>She had been with him for six months if you wanted to be technical, but three of those months they were official. The real deal. A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. No, they hadn't started off in the most conventional of manners but somehow they pulled through and now, here they were, in Japan, about to walk up to her parents traditional Japanese home. It was enough work to calm Black Star during the taxi ride to the house, considering he wouldn't shut up about what he thought was a porno stand. Glancing to her side at her boyfriend who was asking the cab driver about the price, Tsubaki allowed a slightly fond smile cross her face at the painfully cute but confused expression on the man's face as the driver tried to explain the total. In the end, he just shoved a wad of money at him and told him to keep the change before glowering away from the vehicle with their bags.<p>

"This is going to be the longest two weeks ever." He grumbled causing her to giggle.

"I'll handle expenses when we go out." She offered, placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her in return before sucking in a deep breath and grinning broadly.

"So that's your parents' place?" he asked, looking up the long path at the large house. "You're loaded!" she smiled slightly.

"Not necessarily. The house has been passed down is all. When my parents are gone it'll go to me." Black Star nodded distractedly, hulling her bag onto his shoulder.

"So I guess I've really gotta learn Japanese after all." He mused. Tsubaki flushed slightly at the implications and quickly shuffled ahead of him, leading the way to the house. Black Star walked behind her, taking in the scenery and every so often she heard a curious sound leave the man. He really was a child sometimes, she mused. Coming to a halt, she turned a faced him.

"Black Star,"

"Hey Tsubaki!" His attention was directed towards the bush right outside the house door with red flowers budding from it. "What's that flower coming from that bush? Not roses, right?" She didn't have to turn around to know what he was referring to. Letting out a sigh she shook her head.

"No, it's a camellia flower." She answered easily and watched as a curious look crossed his face.

"Oh yeah? Your favorite flower?" he asked, moving past her and squatting in front of the bush. She watched him carefully as he leaned forward and sniffing one of the flowers experimentally.

"They're a scentless flower, Black Star." She informed, crossing her arms and allowing a sad smile to cross her face. She had been told plenty of times that the lonesome flower had no scent yet this man was completely engrossed with the plant. He reached out and plucked one from the bush before standing straight and walking up to her. He reached up and placed it behind her ear, a wide smile crossing his face.

"What're you talkin' about? I think it smells quite nice." He informed. She blinked up at him in confusion. "It kinda reminds me of you, Tsubaki."

"Black Star…" Why did he have to choose such random moments to be sweet?

"Oh!" The couple's attention was swiftly turned from each other when Tsubaki's mother happened upon them, carrying a bag of groceries. With her was a small older woman also holding a bag and looking at them with a stern expression which soon melted into a mischievous smile.

"Lookie here, Akiko. Your daughter went and brought a man home!" Black Star blinked as Tsubaki's mother lit up significantly and the older woman walked up, looking him up and down calculatingly. "And he's a cutie."

"Baachan!" Tsubaki moaned as Black Star grinned down at the tiny woman.

This was going to be an interesting visit.

0

O

0

Sanjuro Nakatsukasa was a patient and understanding man. He had raised two children and watched as his son strayed down a less than desirable road. He still blamed himself for the loss and wanted nothing more than the best for his youngest and only daughter. Tsubaki was a sweet girl and he knew she was careful in the decisions she made, so he knew she had thought long and hard before deciding to bring this young man to their home. "So your name is Black Star? Tsubaki's told us some about you." He greeted brightly from where he sat next to his wife and mother, across from the couple. Tsubaki seemed anxious while her boyfriend beamed across the table.

"I'm really glad I could be here! I'm really excited to try some of your cooking, Miss Akiko!" he chirped. Sanjuro could tell his daughter had mentally groaned but he laughed all the same at the young man's positive disposition. His wife beamed all the same.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said just as cheerfully. "So why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Tsubaki says you were adopted." He nodded,

"Yeah at birth. My parents were killed so my old man, Sid, and his fiancé took me in." Sanjuro blinked and Akiko's eyes widened as she lifted her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh you poor dear, you never knew your parents!"

"Yeah, but I guess it was for the best. They crossed lines they never should have and I had people who cared enough about me to take me for themselves and pull me from that environment the best they could." The young man explained. "At the end of the day my current parents raised me to be the awesome guy you see before you!" He announced boldly, grin in place. He had a sense of finality with the statement and Tsubaki had sent him a brief reassuring smile before turning her attention to her parents.

"How about we continue these formalities some other time? We're going to be here a couple of weeks so there's plenty of time to get to know each other." She offered.

"Right, we should show you where you'll be sleeping!" Akiko chirped as she pushed herself up from where she sat. "I'm sure you want to do some settling in." Black Star perked up slightly.

"Awesome! I get to see Tsubaki's old room?" He asked only for his face to fall at Sanjuro's laugh. "What?" The older man shook his head knowingly.

"It's nothing. Obaa-chan, why don't you set up the room. Tsubaki, give our guest a tour while your mother gets some tea and snacks together." Like the polite daughter she was, the young woman nodded and stood up with a quick bow before signaling Black Star to follow her.

"I like him," Baachan nodded her head in finality. "He's the real thing. Nothing like that other boy." She said as she shuffled from the room. Glancing over at his wife, he noticed a pleased smile on her face as well.

"I like him too. He seems like a sweet boy and Tsubaki really likes him."

"He seems like he has quite the past." Sanjuro rested his chin in his palm, giving his wife a pointed look which she responded back with her own stern frown.

"Maybe, but we can't judge a man for what he used to be and I'm certain your daughter won't let you." Her husband gave a knowing chuckle and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I know."

0

O

0

"You'll be staying in this room." Tsubaki finished spinning around in the center of the room and smiling brightly at Black Star, who wrinkled his nose in disapproval as he dropped his bag by the door.

"My room? I thought we'd be sharing one?" Shaking her head, Tsubaki pushed open the door of the closet, pushing some of the coats to the back and glancing over her shoulder at her pouting lover.

"My parents know better." She answered simply. "Besides, the last time I came to visit, you left little hints of what we do in our free time." Black Star let out a loud laugh and grinned widely.

"Gimme a break, Tsubaki! I'll totally be a lot sneakier with your parents in the house!" he informed, puffing out his chest, fists on his hips. Tsubaki gave an uncertain smile. He was really too much sometimes.

"That's not going to change the fact that we're not sharing a room." She continued, giggling when he deflated. "Now then, my room is right down the hall so-" Arms wrapped tightly around her middle, causing her to let out a shocked squeak. Black Star nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Do you honestly plan on being a tease this entire visit?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Tsubaki felt her face heat up and based off the fact she could feel him grinning against her neck, she was certain he could feel her heart rate speed up.

"Black Star…"

"Oh ho ho, what have we got here?" Tsubaki jumped and pulled herself away from Black Star, who gave a bored glance over his shoulder at the tiny old woman standing in the door with a sly smile on her face. "Why don't you at least wait until lights out, young man? A little shame will get you far in this house." She winked.

"Baa-chan!" Tsubaki squeaked though Black Star laughed from beside her.

"I like you, granny!" he announced. The tiny woman smiled back at him in equal acceptance before beckoning her grandchild.

"Come with me. Your mother wants you to assist with dinner." Still slightly flustered, Tsubaki nodded, flashing a quick smile over her shoulder at Black Star before following her grandmother who happened to say something that made her squeak in shock and face redden drastically.

0

O

0

Silently pushing open his room door, Black Star peaked cautiously around the corner through the darkness, looking from the left and right a few times before sliding through the limited space he gave himself and pressing his back close to the wall. It had been a long day, entertaining Tsubaki's family, being social and acceptable, but now it was the dead of night and everyone had retired to their rooms for a good night's rest. He had done as expected and had gone to the room that had been set up for him, waiting for everyone to settle down and fall asleep before making his move. Granny had said it herself- wait til lights out. Tsubaki's room was two doors down from his. Her grandmother's was the barrier to pass, but she was practically ancient. She wouldn't hear anything. Grinning to himself and his own genius as well as his kick ass assassin skins, he continued to tip toe towards his girlfriend's room, avoiding the creaking floorboards he had taken note of during the day.

"Ahem…" Freezing, the azure haired male glanced slowly over his shoulder, letting out a strangled squeak and gasp when he saw a dark haired figure towering over him. "Where are you going so late, Black Star?" Sanjuro asked. Swallowing, the younger male turned around to face his girlfriend's father, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah… um… I was looking for the bathroom!" he answered. The man raised a brow.

"The bathroom is the opposite direction." He answered, stepping to the side and glancing in the general direction. Giving a slow nod, Black Star glanced miserably at the original destination before beginning to drag himself away.

"Thanks…" Sanjuro had waited until he vanished into the bathroom and even when he came out, after swearing under his breath and glaring at his reflection, Black Star forced a smile at the older man who was still waiting in the hall for him to retire to his room. Dropping face first into his bed, the ex assassin let out a miserable groan. So much for sneaking into his girlfriend's bed. He huffed. There was no way he was going to be spending the next two weeks unable to do anything more than hold his girl friend's hand. He'd have to come up with a better plan. A whole fifteen minutes had passed before he heard a few of the floor boards creak. Was the old man seriously standing guard that long? He grimaced. Cock blocker. Dragging his comforter over his head, Black Star continued to plot out a new plan, paying no mind to the shuffling sound in the hall… at least until he heard his door open. The footsteps were light and when he heard the door close, he rolled over, glancing expectantly over his shoulder to meet with the outline of an all too familiar figure.

"You're still awake…"

"So are you." He countered with a smirk earning a giggle from his girlfriend who easily skipped over to him and dropped onto his bed after shrugging off her robe, only to snuggle her way under the blankets and into her boyfriend. "How'd you get past dad patrol?"

"Dad patrol?" There was a hint of amusement in Tsubaki's voice. Black Star frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I tried to sneak to your room and your old man caught me. I swore he was gonna stand outside your room all night!" he informed only to frown more at Tsubaki's quiet laughter.

"My dad can be over protective sometimes… He really likes you though." She answered, resting her head under his chin and closing her eyes. Cocking his head slightly to get a look at his girlfriend's relaxed face, Black Star let out a slow sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, closing his eyes and appreciating the fact that he could at least have her next to him for the night… though he wondered if her father would rip him a new one for this later. To say the least, he woke up the next morning, sprawled out and alone. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he kicked off the remaining comforter and staggered from the bedroom. It was quiet aside from the birds heard chirping outside and for the most part, he wondered if he had slept in too late.

Barefoot and clad in his boxers, the azure haired young man trekked groggily through the house in search of someone, only to stop and stare through half lidded eyes out the door that was slid partially open and leading to the yard. He walked forward, peaking through the gap to see Tsubaki's father sitting in a meditative stance, a tray of tea off to the side and completely ignored.

"Good afternoon, Black Star." Sanjuro spoke, never opening his eyes or looking back. Sliding the door further open, the younger male stepped outside.

"Why'd you guys let me sleep in so late?"At this, Sanjuro looked over his shoulder, cocking a brow at the young man's lack of dress before closing his eyes and turning away again.

"Most people have to adjust to the time zone change. I suppose you're fine. It's only noon and I'm certain you and Tsubaki slept the entire night." Black Star stiffened at the implication. "Why don't you go and make yourself decent. My life wants to take you and Tsubaki into town this afternoon for lunch and sightseeing."

"Yeah, ok…" Eyeing the older man silently, Black Star turned slowly on his heel only to let out a shocked yelp when he found Baa-chan standing less than a foot away from him with what looked like an expression of appreciation on her face.

"My, my, I can see why my granddaughter has such a pep in her step lately." She hummed before shuffling on her way, despite Black Star's confused expression. This family was weird. Scratching his side and stumbling his way back to his room, he grabbed clothes and a towel, made his way to the bath house, where Baa-chan had caught him off guard once again, a slick smile on her face as she stood in the doorway with a stack of towels in her arms.

"Is something wrong?" The azure haired man asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously from where he sat in the square, wooden tub.

"Nothing at all. Is the water warm enough for you?" she asked, shuffling around and rearranging items that, in Black Star's eyes, didn't need to be bothered.

"Yeah, its fine, thanks." He answered, leaning his head back and staring distractedly up at the ceiling. The old lady clearly had some fascination with him, but he would have preferred if her granddaughter had been the one checking up on him.

"That tattoo of yours," He glanced to the side lazily at the old woman. "Is it symbolic?" Turning his gaze back to the ceiling he grunted in response.

"Sorta… my family was known to sport a star tattoo somewhere on their person." He explained. "My old man… well, foster dad, he was pretty pissed when I got it but I was a dumb kid, you know."

"And the scar?" He hadn't noticed the old woman was far closer than before.

"Just another symbol of a dumbass mistake." He answered absently and glanced to the side, letting out a loud yelp of shock when he noticed Baa-chan standing right beside the tub, resting her chin in her palm and watching him pointedly.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki's voice called. The bathroom door slid open revealing Tsubaki and her shocked mother staring at Black Star, who was pressed against the other side of the tub with a bewildered expression while Baa-chan glanced over her shoulder innocently.

"I was just seeing if he needed some help washing his back is all." She stated causing her daughter to face palmed while Tsubaki looked on in a mixture of shock and outrage.

This was going to be a long vacation.

0

O

0

"Your granny has the hots for me. Is that awkward for you?" Glancing to the side at her boyfriend, allowing her feet to enjoy the cooling temperature of the lake they were currently sitting at, Tsubaki cocked her head to the side at his words. Black Star, however, was prodding at a frog with a long stick, his legs crossed under him and weight resting on one arm as he leaned back lazily. "I mean I know I'm pretty irresistible, but if I'm not careful your mom might be after me too and that's not exactly acceptable I'm sure."

"My mother isn't going to come after you, Black Star." She informed, rolling her eyes and going back to staring at the colorful scenery. After the awkward moment with her grandmother, Tsubaki had decided to take Black Star to one of her favorite places to relax when she was younger. She knew that by taking him into town there would be many people interested in the new comer following along the Nakatsukasa girl. She wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like the attention," Black Star continued, tossing his twig to the side when the now harassed frog decided to hop away. "I'm totally used to women ogling over my godly body…" Tsubaki shook her head knowingly. "It's just that it's not their attention I'm looking for."

"I'm sorry, Black Star." Tsubaki cut in, shooting the expectant man an apologetic smile. "Right now is a lot of getting my family used to you and I don't want them getting the wrong idea about you or what our relationship is based off of." She informed. Black Star frowned slightly.

"What do you mean? You know I care about you, right?" he asked defensively earning a nod.

"Of course. And I've told them how much I care for you, but you're something new to them and you're a mystery. My father is still trying to figure you out." Tsubaki explained while Black Star pursed his lips and glared out at the lake.

"This is starting to sound overrated you know… I don't kiss ass." He grumbled, dropped back into the grass, his arms behind his head and eyes closed.

"I know you don't, but for me, could you please just behave?" she asked, leaning back on her arms and staring up at the sky. "For us." There was a long silence before Black Star let out a defeated huff.

"Yeah sure…" he grumbled, trying to remain cool despite the bright smile that his girlfriend sent him which usually warmed his heart. She was his weakness in more ways than one. He really had come a long way. Opening his eyes and staring blankly up at the sky while Tsubaki went on about something involving watching fireworks and catching fireflies, Black Star stared at the sky wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into and what ways he could get around whatever rules Tsubaki's parents had set in place for the next two weeks.

0

O

0

Tsubaki adored her boyfriend and she treasured her family, but three days into the visit she was starting to wonder why she didn't give her boyfriend more of a heads up as to what to expect from her loved ones. Her grandmother had made a pass at him on numerous occasions, some which he would entertain due to his own cockiness and some being too awkward to respond to. Her mother seemed to want nothing more than to coddle him whenever possible, so when the young man was found sitting in front of the house with a metal bucket of water on his head a scowl on his face while her father gave him some lecture on the path of the sword, both Nakatsukasa women were at a loss for words.

Black Star, for his own entertainment Tsubaki assumed, took up random lessons with her father learning how to handle a sword and actually building quite the bond with the older man. While there was a lot that the azure haired man couldn't tell his girlfriend's father, he didn't hold back boasting about his own martial arts background. By day five the pair could be seen laughing in the side garden, Black Star telling reckless stories of his youth while Sanjuro chuckled knowingly and listened. Tsubaki never interrupted. There were routines being rebuilt and developed in her parents' home that she was growing to treasure and more importantly, Black Star was being accepted into the family.

"Ah!... Black Star!"

"Shhhh! You're gonna get us caught!"

"W-we shouldn't be doing this right now-ah!" Tsubaki moaned against Black Star's lips as he adjusted her weight under him. Her shoulder blades were against the wall, most of her body curved to the floor from being in such a small space, her legs around her boyfriend who was on his knees, arms over her head being used to keep him sturdy. Her feet were pressed against the wall to keep herself stationed.

They were in a closet.

In the guest room.

At three in the afternoon.

Adjusting his position, Black Star, moved one of his arms, adjusting one of Tsubaki's legs around him causing her to moan against his mouth. He had complained that since they came to Japan that being intimate wasn't much of an option with her dad on patrol and grandmother on the prowl. He had been caught three times trying to sneak into her room at nights and once they had been busted when things were getting heated in his room, so for the most part, they hadn't so much as spooned in almost a week. To say the least, Black Star wasted no time dragging her off to a "well thought out" hiding spot to be intimate while her father was at a business meeting and her mother and granny were off to get ingredients for dinner.

"Just relax…" he murmured against her lips, slipping his hands up her skirt. Leaning her face into the crook of his neck, she allowed him to pleasure her and whisper far too inappropriate words in her ear. If her parents caught them she'd never be able to live it down but as soon as his teeth and tongue found that spot that he knew sent her over the edge, she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Wha-"

"Let me on top…" There was very little light in the closet but Tsubaki was certain there was an excited gleam in her boyfriend's eyes as he easily shifted, pulling her into his lap. She smiled secretively to herself before leaning in and kissing him deeply, working at undoing his pants. She wasn't certain how he was going to go about getting them off, but knowing Black Star, he'd find a way around it. His hands were fondling her breasts while their tongues explored each other's mouths, trying to hold back any sounds that could attract attention of anyone who could have come home without their knowledge. Without disconnecting their lips, Black Star wasted no time pulling Tsubaki to him and lifting himself enough off the ground to remove his pants and boxers. Just as easily he reached between them and removed her underwear as well. Pulling away from their kiss, he placed his hands on her hips and began nibbling on her ear.

"You gonna take control?" he whispered huskily. She let out a shaky sigh but nodded, lifting herself over him some, pressing her palms to the wall at either side of his head and lifted herself enough for him to shift under her and with his guidance be lowered down on his manhood. She sucked in a breath but Black Star wasted no time in continuing to guide her soon in a simple rocking and pumping motion. Her arms soon snaked around his neck and hiding her face to cover the sounds of pleasure as he quickened the pace. It was strange how he was able to easily maneuver their bodies in the small space, bringing them back to their earliest position, her legs now around his shoulders and her gasping and moaning into his neck with each thrust. She'd never live down being caught in this position but at the same time she was in no rush to end this.

He had taken control in more ways than one and this game wasn't ending any time soon.

She prayed to whatever divine power that could hear her that her family didn't hear the shuffling and moans coming from a supposedly empty room.

0

O

0

"An Onsen?" Black Star cocked his head curiously to the side as he walked along side Tsubaki, following after Sanjuro and his wife. Akiko had come up with a group trip that she wanted them all to take to a place called an Onsen. Sanjuro seemed to be up for the idea and even Obaa-chan had scurried off to gather her things for the weekend, but Black Star was completely confused as to what was happening even as they walked to their destination, him with his and Tsubaki's bag tossed over his shoulder.

"A close friend of ours owns a bed and breakfast and is letting us stay for a night." Tsubaki's mother informed. "I overheard you telling Tsubaki that you wanted to visit a hot spring and it's been a whole week since you two have arrived. I think it will be romantic!" She gave her husband a knowing, warm smile, which he returned. Black Star's eyes had lit up significantly.

"So we're gonna spend the weekend at a bed and breakfast?" He turned to Tsubaki with shining eyes. "You packed the camera right?" The dark haired woman shook her head knowingly.

"Yes, Black Star." He hooted triumphantly in response.

"Soul's gonna be so jealous!" Akiko cocked her head to the side curiously at the young man's excitement but her husband simply smiled over his shoulder at the young couple.

"My wife and I used to bring Tsubaki and her brother for overnight visits when they were younger." He informed. "It's a family place so I want you two to behave."

"That's right," Baa-chan chirped. "No hiding in closets or anything." Tsubaki's face reddened while Black Star laughed loudly.

"We wouldn't imagine." He answered humorously, sending his embarrassed girlfriend a teasing grin while a large traditional Japanese house came into view. It was surrounded by foliage and trees, but it was clear that there was a lot of open land that the family owned. A woman had come through the sliding door a wide smile crossing her face when her gaze fell on the group.

"Akiko! You're earlier than I expected!" she called, the pair of women greeting each other with bows. She exchanged one with Sanjuro and Baa-chan as well.

"We wanted to make sure that everything was in order before we settled in." Tsubaki's mother answered before gesturing to the young couple. "You remember our daughter Tsubaki, right?" The woman looked at the dark haired young woman curiously before her eyes lit up.

"Little Tsubaki! My how you've grown!" she squealed. With a humble smile, Tsubaki bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to see you Sakura-san." She answered politely.

"I remember when you were younger. You and your brother used to run about at night telling ghost stories to other patrons." The woman mused. "You've grown so much," Her gaze then fell on Black Star. "Who have we got here?"

"This is Tsubaki's boyfriend, Black Star." Sanjuro spoke up with a hint of pride in his voice. "They're here visiting for another week and Akiko wanted us to all doing something nice for the weekend."

"Boyfriend?" Sakura titled her head to the side, eyeing Black Star in consideration while the young man stared back at her expectantly. "Well I hope you don't mind the sleeping arrangements, Sanjuro. It's the usual set up."

"The usual?" Sanjuro glanced at their small group and then Sakura. "Well maybe you can…"

"No," Akiko spoke up quickly. "The sleeping arrangements will be just fine." She answered despite her husband's distraught expression. Confused, Black Star glanced at Tsubaki who shot her mother a thankful smile.

"Well then, how about you all go settle in and I'll make dinner arrangements." The hot spring is available if you're interested in seeing it and we have a new trail through to the garden shrine if you'd like to enjoy a bit of fresh air."

"Thank you." The family chorused. Black Star allowed Tsubaki to take hold of his hand and tug him along.

"You'll be staying with me this weekend." She informed, smiling over her shoulder. Black Star perked up significantly.

"Yeah? So not only do we get to bathe together but I finally get to share a bed with my girl? Looks like this trip is finally living up to some expectations." He celebrated while Tsubaki shook her head and led him down a long hall. He noticed that her parents and grandmother had taken a different route to their room, which proved to be even more beneficial. He had a lot of kinky scenarios in his head he wanted to try out since their closet escapade two days ago. They had passed about two other patrons on the way to their room, Tsubaki giving them warm smiles before they had reached their own room. Sliding the door open revealed a traditional Japanese bedroom with a low to the floor table, cushions, a large, thick futon with fluffy pillows and a large comforter, and a desk. The closet door was slid open revealing towels, robes, and any other extra linens they may have use for during their trip.

"It's just the way I remember it." Tsubaki mused while Black Star dropped their bags by the door and began exploring the closet.

"Hey, this one's larger than the one back at your parents'!" he called and laughed when a shoe came flying at him. He beamed teasingly over his shoulder at her. "Just kidding, Tsubaki," He pulled one of the towels from the closet and held it out to her. "Let's check out the hot spring, yeah?"

0

O

0

While she had known Black Star wanted the trip to the hot spring to be a personal affair, her parents had felt otherwise. After dinner, Sanjuro had asked for Black Star to accompany him for a walk and Akiko had prompted her daughter to accompany her, stating the men would meet up with them later. Tsubaki knew her parents well and knew that her father wanted to have a man to man talk with her boyfriend and that her mother probably wanted to ask some personal questions about the relationship as it was. Her mother had an overall fascination with it as it was see as she didn't know complete details as to how it started and the drama that the pair had gone through. "I really like him, Tsubaki-chan," Akiko hummed as she scrubbed her daughter's back, her body full cleaned and wrapped in a plush white towel as they prepped for the hot spring. "He's a very interesting boy. So mysterious." She said causing her daughter to laugh.

"Mysterious?" she asked in amusement. "Don't let him hear that." She informed earning a laugh from her mother.

"Ah, but he is. That tattoo and scar of his. And the story behind his family. Do you know his entire story, Tsubaki?" The younger woman lowered her gaze while her mother dumped a bucket of water over her, rinsing away the suds.

"I do, but I don't think it's my place to tell it." She answered, accepting a plush white towel from her mother and wrapping it around her body. "I just want you and dad to know that he's very important to me and to accept him." Akiko watched her carefully before a smile crossed her face.

"This is a new side of you, my little flower." She hummed, causing her daughter to blush. "That boy's brought out a bolder side to you."

"I… uh…mom-" Tsubaki squeaked but was cut off by a whistle. Turning her attention swiftly, her face reddened even further at the sight of her father and boyfriend standing in the doorway of bathhouse.

"Tsubaki! Love the towel!" Black Star chirped, holding one around his waist securely. Sanjuro gave a warm smile, a hand planted on Black Star's shoulder to prevent him from any sudden movements.

"Baa-chan's passing on the spring. She's having tea with Sakura-san so we can go ahead without her." He explained while Black Star seemed to squirm restlessly under his grip.

"Oh! So it will be like a double date!" Akiko chirped while Tsubaki fought back an embarrassed face palm, allowing her mother to tug her from the room. "This will be so nice! Come along." She hummed, tugging her daughter along and allowing the men to follow close behind. Glancing back at her glowering boyfriend, Tsubaki couldn't determine if she should be entertained or pity the situation. Was an intimate moment in the closet seriously going to be their only moments alone?

0

O

0

Sitting in the water so that the water was just below his nose, Black Star allowed himself, for once, to sit in silence and observe. Sanjuro and Akiko were a distance across the spring having a discussion and Tsubaki had vanished to get some tea. The azure haired man had hoped to enjoy this occasion alone with his girlfriend with the potential of abandoning their towels, but with her parents there, he was certain that her father would be watching for any sudden slips, gropes and rubs. Honestly, they were adults. What did the old man expect? He glowered. "Black Star?" He glanced to the side at his smiling girlfriend who was standing over him. She had placed the tray down by her feet and was watching him thoughtfully. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, standing at full height and holding his arms out to her. "C'mere." He noticed that she took a moment to glance at her parents before obliging. When she entered the water, Black Star wasted no time pulling her to him and kissing her swiftly. She giggled when he leaned his forehead to hers.

"So, what did my dad talk to you about after dinner?" she asked, allowing her boyfriend to pull her to him as he leaned against the spring wall. She heard a grunt in response.

"Something about respect and family and him coming after me if I ever hurt you." He answered causing Tsubaki to blink at him in shock. "I think your old man should gimme more credit though. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I am his only daughter. It's natural that he'd respond in such a way." Tsubaki offered while Black Star rolled his eyes, staring off into the distance. Tsubaki watched him carefully and then glanced over her shoulder. Her parents seemed to not have noticed or to be ignoring the close proximity of the young couple but Black Star was still watching them thoughtfully.

"I'll prove it to them," he murmured distractedly before setting his eyes on his girlfriend and grinning widely. "I'll prove to your parents that there's no one in the universe more meant for you than the great me!" he informed causing her to laugh and smile back at him supportively.

"I'll be right beside you for it." She agreed, cupping his face in her hands and brushing her lips to his briefly. She really did love this man and she knew that despite how protective her family was being, they loved him as well.


End file.
